blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Morcai
Morcai is a Beastkin afflicted by the MOR's alteration to the beastkin gene and the codex's power. Like Luko he is able to transform into a large beast/wolf from tapping into the gene. Information Pre Game Appearance Morcai was a young wolf Beastkin and a childhood friend of Leon's son, Luko. Morcai revered Leon as a child, seeing him as a modern hero. He doesn't talk much about what life was like before Leon rescued him from one of the MOR research sectors close in the vicinity of the Otoko branch. Leon had helped him to control his form like his son Luko, however Morcai always remained a bit aggressive compared to Luko, being able to take on adults at a young age. At some point while traveling with the Resistance, to Otoko to stop the MOR, Leon was defeated by a mysterious man who wielded a massive blade, calling himself the "Infernal Dragoon" who worked under the Primal. It was here that Morcai became lost in all the confusion, however he simply shifted and ran away after it was clear the battle was lost. He lost a lot of faith in the Resistance that day. Morcai made home out of one of the lesser cities in the 3rd city of the Controlled Region, and met a few years later a young Karuma who was being harassed by the locals, seeing beastkin by this point were rare in the controlled region with most of them being used for the experiments. However to his surprise Karuma is able to easily fend off the attackers using a dark style of magic. After Morcai helped her out he learned that she'd seemed to obtain this style by observing actions of a local cult who specialized in hex arts and dark magic. Ever since that moment, Karuma and Morcai became adoptive siblings, and Morcai became protective of her, her being the only one to know certain things about Morcai's past. The two decided to take in younger beastkin who lost their parents due to the wars and families being taken for experiments. As such they traveled as a pair to gather money to feed their small community. Morcai to this day still doesn't trust humanity, as he was brought up in the former Resistance all made up of beastkin. Paradox Distortion Morcai appeared in the city upon catching wind that a new Resistance had formed, being led not by Leon, his former teacher and near father, but by a project of the MOR's, Kaemyn. Not only that, but it shared ranks with humanity. He expresses clear distaste of this, and takes his own road against the MOR, refusing to aid them. He was also around to keep eye on Karuma, who made a few appearances in the game. Caliber and Lyre ran into Morcai in his Feral spirit form when he encountered the MOR and got into a bit of trouble, his right foreleg became injured in the battle. Morcai was very cautious around the two, and despite their desires to help him, he was disgusted with the very thought. All the same, Morcai is helped by the pair, but didn't aid them in their battle with Vince Soveta until the very last moment opening the opportunity for them to escape. Morcai then broke off the battle and left, reflecting on his opinion of humanity, wondering why Caliber and Lyre helped him. Chaotic Afflictions Appearance Morcai stands tall and sturdy with a wild and free downward hairstyle, being a shade of black with a singular silver streak on the side. Morcai's eyes are a shade of amber with his ears being silver, the same shade as his long bushy silver wolf tail which has a few black streaks. He wears a torn up rust colored burgundy short jacket over his body that is sleeveless and a brown shirt underneath that is open to expose his chest. Bracers sit on his wrists and he wears a pair of open gloves on his hands. On his hips are a few plated belts of an iron grey and brown color with a burgundy cloth tucked in that hangs out freely to his sides. His arms contain several branding from the experiments he was in, and he doesn't make a point to hide them. Morcai has ivory pants that are a bit worn and torn that lead into a pair of wrappings leading into his simplistic combat shoes. As a Feral Spirit Beastkin, Morcai appears as a horse sized wolf. His fur is the same shade as his tail and ears, being a gleaming shade of silver with a few ebony strands. The wrappings on his ankles still present as well as his bracers and necklace of fangs. Personality He was never exactly the most friendly of sorts, and Morcai contains a clear disliking of humanity. More so then most of his fellow beastkin brethren. The only one he seems to act remotely kind towards is Karuma. He is arrogant, and hates relying on others in any case, owing favors being something he simply can't stand. He posses a very brutal nature as well, due to the alterations of his beastkin gene, and its made him quite confrontational. He isn't one for idle chat and often is completely ignorant to matters that don't concern him. Morcai lacks any faith at all in humanity. Powers, Weapons and Abilities Morcai possesses great combat prowess and due to alterations above average speed and strength. As a wolf he is brutal in combat, his attacks being a silver blur. His claws elongate themselves in combat and he can use his speed and body as a weapon combined with his claws and fangs. He is not as fast as Luko in his feral spirit form, but has more strength and raw power. Music themes *Silver Howl - Morcai's Theme Stories *Howling Embers (Shared with Caliber) Navigation Category:Iconoclast Saga Character Category:Male Character Category:Neutral Category:Beastkin Category:Non-Human Character Category:A-tier Character